


Lighthouse

by WeirdV



Series: Beacon [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles get drunk on tequila at the lighthouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> So I looked up synonyms for Beacon, to use as titles for subsequent stories.  
> This is just a little bridge, so that in the next story you'll know what happened between Derek and Lydia.
> 
> Next one is coming soon

**Lighthouse**

“So – you and Derek broke up huh?” Stiles asks, handing her the bottle of tequila, and looking over the water, “What happened?”

“I thought I was pregnant” she says, “He wanted to keep it, I wasn’t ready.”

“I see” he sighs, “So in the end – the age difference was your undoing?”

“I guess so” she shrugs, “I mean, think about it. He graduated, he has a bookshop, his own place – all that. And sure, I can move in with him, and get a job – but that’s not the plan I set up, you know?”

“No, I get it” he shakes his head, “We’re twenty one, he’s twenty six. He’s ready to start a family, and we are still figuring out what we want to do with our lives.”

“Exactly” Lydia agrees, taking a swig from the bottle, “We’ll still be friends, though. I think he’ll start dating Braeden soon, by the way.”

“Really?” Stiles grins and Lydia gives him a slight shove, “Sorry – I’m just glad things aren’t awkward between you two.”

“Me too” she says, passing the bottle back to him, “How about you and Malia – everything okay?”

“Yeah” he smiles, “We talked it through, and we’re good again. We were never really bad, but – you know.”

“I do” she says, the light of the lighthouse flashing over them and reflecting on the water, “So – uhm – what do you think about Parrish?”

Stiles looks at her, raising an eyebrow, “Jordan?” he snorts, “So you and Derek break up because you’re at a different place in life, and you want to start dating my dad’s new deputy?”

“Shut up” she mutters, stealing the bottle back, “Let’s just empty the bottle and go back home. I’m sure Scott and Kira are done by now.”

“I certainly hope so” Stiles says, “Trust me, I really, really do!”


End file.
